


Secrets of Prison

by nezukun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Prison, Prison Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, pottery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukun/pseuds/nezukun
Summary: Eren gets horny while looking at Levi mastering the art of pottery. They stay behind to satisfy their sexual urges.-Basically, a good ol' smut inside of prison walls.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 9
Kudos: 223





	Secrets of Prison

Pottery was by far the most thrilling and exhilarating activity of the day, only just above beating the shit out of each other in the tight-spaced prison courtyard while the guards batted a disinterested eye. Eren didn’t take part in those exercises however, only allowing himself to partake if someone was pushing their luck with him. The majority of the men seemed to enjoy it, getting their fists bloody, smashing up their already worn-out faces from lack of comfortable sleep and sunlight deprivation. Pottery was calming though; it was nice.

Eren’s palms guided the clay in the direction desired, constructing a vase that would be thicker at the bottom and thinner as it went up. The motion of the clay as it spun was almost erotic and Eren found himself cursing his mind for allowing his thoughts to move to that sort of thing from such an innocent action, but it wasn’t so easy to blame him when sexual interactions within the prison walls were close to none.

“Are you making love to the clay in that dirty mind of yours?” Armin, who was sat next to him while moulding his own pot, asked.

Eren turned his head to look at his friend, “A pot has never looked so sexy, Armin.”

The blond snorted at the words but didn’t question any further. They were both very aware that within the prison walls, it was difficult to satisfy any of their sexual urges or fantasies. Eren, by the day, was getting tired of using his right hand, and the more-defined muscle on his right bicep did not do him any favours of keeping that part secret.

The pot slowly came to being shaped perfectly, so Eren slowed down the spinning of the potter’s wheel and made a few finishing touches, “Honestly, if I wasn’t behind bars, I could make millions running my own pottery business.” Eren said to Armin with a smug smile, to which the blond rolled his eyes.

Standing up, he took his pot and sauntered towards the middle of the room, where the designated shelves stood which held rows of pots and other kinds of pottery crafts atop them. Placing his own down with cheeky pride in the middle of the lot, he nodded his head in appreciation as he scanned the not-so-good creations amongst his. You could have called him ego-centric, but he definitely had an eye for perfecting the art of pottery.

One hand on his hip and glancing along the rows, his eye caught a work-in-progress on the other side of the room through the tiny gap between the wooden shelves. Hands moistened with wet clay expertly moved almost rhythmically as the potter’s wheel span, shaping an outstandingly intricate structure of a large vase; a wide, round body serving as the base of the vase before abruptly narrowing to an almost impossibly thin neck, standing tall with no intention of collapsing, before finishing with a small, bowl-shaped lip at the very tip. All of this was being carefully crafted by a beautiful pair of well-kept, soft-looking hands, with perfect fingernails and barely any scratches. You would think that this person did not belong in a prison environment.

Swiftly, Eren peeked around the corner of the wooden shelves to get a look at the face of said person. To his surprise, he was already very familiar with the man he was currently staring at. Levi, with his luscious raven hair and concentrated gaze, skilfully sculpted his piece. Eren’s eyes could not leave the other man’s hands and how good they looked caressing the piece of clay, and the only thing that snapped him out of his mini trance was the halt of the spinning and Levi removing his hands from the vase.

The brunet looked up with a perplexed look as to question why Levi would do such a thing to him when it was the most action his sexually frustrated brain had gotten in a while, but was met his questioning eyes himself. Levi was giving him a confused look, so Eren decided to answer his silent questions, walking up and standing to the side of his work bench.

“Why did you stop?” He urged.

“You should thank me for stopping,” Levi answered, “otherwise it looked like you would have creamed your pants in front of the whole room.”

Eren breathed out a laugh and leaned his back on the work bench, “You’d have to do a lot more than that to get me in that state.”

“I don’t think giving your dick one pump is necessarily doing ‘a lot more’,” Levi retorted, speedily tidying his work area making sure not to leave a speck of dust. Typical Levi. They didn’t even need to clean their stations after finishing on their pieces, but the man insisted on standing his ground.

“Oh really?” Eren smirked, used to the banter that they both shared regularly, “Nice vase, what are you going to use the long neck for? You sure you can take all of that up your ass?” He said rather loudly.

Eren only just finished his sentence before Levi rose from his seat rapidly, chair scraping across the floor making a horribly loud sound. His hand reached Eren’s throat in the matter of milliseconds, and the shorter male gripped it in a tight squeeze, “Say that again and you’ll end up being the one bent over with this vase up your ass, Jaeger.”

The room fell silent at the loud noise of the chair, a guard’s attention being diverted towards the pair instantly, “Ackerman!”

Eren only smirked, although his airway was restricted, he knew Levi too well. He knew that would be far from what they would be doing.

Soon after, the group activity was finished, and everyone scattered away to go back to their cells or the canteen. There was still time before cell lockdown, so everyone used the time wisely.

Wisely could be interpreted differently though, yet Eren and Levi seemed to have the same idea of it. Levi grabbed Eren by the arm to hold him back outside of the work room door while everyone else went their separate ways, signalling back into the work room with his head.

“Yes, Levi?” Eren asked sarcastically, because he knew exactly what the other had in mind.

“Stop being a bloody idiot. I nicked the key from the guard as he was leaving.”

Eren chuckled, because he knew how quickly Levi worked. If you gave him time, you would be surprised how he could gain access to any room in the prison building without much effort.

Wasting no time, he followed Levi back into the room.

-

Levi took hold of Eren’s hair in one swift motion, reaching up to tug him downwards and enclose their lips together, Eren vocalising a low hum in appreciation of the oh-so missed feeling of Levi’s soft lips against his, and the sweet touch of another person, especially when it was Levi. They stayed like that for a while, Eren’s hand wandering up to the expanse of the side of Levi’s pale neck, while his other forcefully brought their hips together, the tents in their grey shorts bulging by the second, unable to control the primal urge and sexual fierceness. He squeezed Levi’s hip and the other bit his lip amidst their heated kiss, pulling it back with him as they separated for a second. Levi’s pupils were larger than before, his nostrils flaring slightly from breathing more heavily, clear want and arousal clouding his mind.

“Does Levi want something?” Eren teased.

“I will fucking kill you.”

“I don’t think you will, who’s going to fill that hole if not me? Look how desperate you are.” He caressed the other’s cheek, a smug look apparent on his face.

“Stop fucking around.”

Eren chuckled and returned back to their kiss, tongues invading each other’s mouths, while guiding Levi back slowly so that his back was against one of the work benches. Coincidently, it turned out to be Levi’s work bench, which had been completely cleared of its mess already. Eren laughed to himself in his head; maybe Levi’s neat-freak antics turned out to be somewhat of use.

The brunet grabbed Levi by the waist, squeezing eagerly and pinning him against the wooden surface, “It’s been a fucking while,” he groaned with want.

Levi took the initiative and removed Eren’s grey top for him, exposing the bare skin, slightly glistening from sweat making the muscles even more defined, and his mouth almost watered, although he would never admit that to the younger male.

Swiftly, Eren plopped Levi on the work bench, ripping the other’s top off, and spreading his legs apart so that he had access to the crotch. Hand wandering, he palmed at Levi’s already forming erection and smirked, “I guess I’m not the only eager one here.”

“Stop fucking talking and get on with it.”

Pants came down next and soon Levi was naked, vulnerable, yet so sexy and innocent-looking despite the permanent angry look that his face displayed. Eren loved seeing this man at his disposal, loved thinking that although Levi’s regular activities around the prison involved beating people to a pulp, Eren could get him in a state which would conflict all those personality traits, and that no one would ever see him in this state other than Eren. After all, the shorter looked most adorable with red-hot cheeks, tears streaming down his cheeks and those constantly furrowed brows arched downwards in a sign of pleasure, begging Eren to fuck him harder through words and body language. It was his favourite sight.

Bending down, the brunet took Levi’s cock into his mouth without warning, and he heard a short hiss from above, followed by a hand in his hair and a pull on it to show appreciation. That was all the encouragement that Eren needed, wetting the shaft with his own spit before deepthroating in one go, relishing in the beautiful noise that escaped Levi’s lips as it hit the back of his throat. He came up slowly, releasing it with a pop while still holding the bottom. He licked a fat stripe on the side of his dick, looking up to keep eye contact with the man he was sucking off, and he could see how fast Levi’s expression had changed from calm to extreme lust.

Eren gave a few quick tugs before wrapping his lips around Levi’s cock once again, using his tongue to lap around it whilst he moved down, taking the whole thing in his mouth.

“That’s it, take it all,” The raven stroked his fingers through Eren’s hair while the other bopped his head, taking more and more of the shaft with each movement of his head, expertly using his tongue to increase the pleasurable feeling.

After a few more moments, Levi tugged on the brown locks that were tangled in his fingers, bringing the boy up to face level who still had spit around his mouth and glistening eyes, “Fuck me right now.”

Eren smirked for the umpteenth time, “Is that an order, boss?”

“Eren, I swear to fucking Go-”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as Eren was already one step ahead, once again picking the man up – he liked how he was so easy to manhandle, came with a lot of advantages – and set him down on his feet, turning him around and pushing down on his back to get him to bend over, to show him that beautiful ass that he would not mind being suffocated by.

“Patience, Levi,” Eren squeezed one of the cheeks in his palm and hummed in appreciation, letting go and giving it a little slap to watch it bounce around. Levi gave a shocked noise, followed by a low moan. His cheeks were spread, and a tongue prodded at his hole suddenly, causing him to flinch at the unexpected feeling before basking in the sensation and Eren’s expert tongue action.

Eren spat on his own palm and started tugging at his own erect member, before going back to Levi’s perfect, pink hole. Although they were in prison, and resources to them were limited, Levi still found a way to acquire a razor and shave so that he was completely hairless down there, the way that he liked it. Eren loved it also, his ass looking deliciously spread and at Eren’s disposal, a hole so gorgeous just waiting for it to be full of dick.

After rimming Levi until he was a groaning and desperate mess, Eren hurried with the fingers to open him up, always making sure that it was comfortable for the other too, because the moans of pleasure that he would get rewarded with were so worth it. He inserted one, still lapping around the hole with his tongue as he shoved in a second one, ravishing the sweet entrance that he would soon be balls deep in.

Levi finally reached around and took Eren’s cock into his hand, stroking it and bringing it closer to his entrance as a sign of ‘I want this now’.

Eren understood and took out his fingers, leaving one last kiss on the hole and his ass, before travelling the kisses up Levi’s back, to his shoulder, and finally his neck, “You’re so desperate, you couldn’t wait could you?” Levi only hummed in frustration and backed his hips so that he was grinding on Eren’s cock. The latter chuckled and took the bottom of his shaft in his palm, guiding the tip inside while watching Levi’s every expression. Eyes fluttered shut, and Levi’s support gave out as Eren pushed more of himself inside, chest and face now against the wooden work bench.

Eren bottomed out soon enough, and he himself released a long-awaited groan of pleasure as Levi’s walls hugged his cock so tightly, ass looking beautiful as ever with Eren’s dick deep inside it.

He started moving, hips showing no mercy from the get-go as he pulled out slowly with just the tip still inside and then roughly fucked into Levi once again, exactly what the man loved. This caused the latter’s knees to buckle, having to support himself with his hands grabbing at the table, and a throaty moan sounded in the room, a noise of finally getting what he wanted and his eyes rolled back in satisfaction.

Eren got rougher by the second, speeding up the movements of his hips and skin slapping against skin sounds filled the room. He was slowly overcome by his animalistic instincts and wanted to ravish Levi in all ways possible. He once again spanked Levi’s already red ass cheeks, causing a moan and a small cry to come from the man, yet it was muffled from being flat against the table. Eren used his other hand to grab a hold of the raven hair, tugging on it roughly to bring Levi up and arch his back even more, “Let me hear you.”

Levi’s face by now was red and his eyebrows were in that lovely downward arch position to show he was loving every second of this. Eren sped up even more, abusing the pink hole so that Levi knew who it belonged to, and that he would have a hard time forgetting once this was over.

Using the hair to hold him in place while he ploughed him, Eren devoured the sight of Levi’s perfectly arched back and the sounds that he could so easily get out of the man by changing the pace or strength of his thrusts. Yet he didn’t go easy on him, because he knew how rough Levi liked it, so he kept his thrusts hard and deep, making sure to reach the best and deepest parts while hitting his prostate almost every time.

Levi’s moans became rugged, and both were breathing heavily. Eren removed his fingers from Levi’s hair and instead wrapped his muscled arm around the other’s neck to hold him in place, his face so close to Levi’s that he couldn’t stop himself from worshipping it with his lips, kissing and sucking on his neck before moving up to his cheek and finally his lips, turning his face around so that they could connect in a battle of tongues once again.

Eren knew Levi was close once he couldn’t control his lips opening up with moans, and the brunet took a hold of Levi’s cock, smearing the precum and stroking it in time with his harsh thrusts, “Fuck Levi, I love your noises,” He whispered against Levi’s ear, “So good for me, love knowing that no one else sees this side of you. You’re my little slut, no one else is allowed to see you like this.”

With those words whispered in his ear alongside Eren’s big cock filling him to the brim and the hand on his own, he couldn’t last any longer. He announced him finishing to Eren through breathy moans and broken words before spilling all over the work bench and on Eren’s hand, Eren soon after following when he was close and pulling out to stroke himself out onto Levi’s ass and back, shooting the largest cumshot he had had in a long while.

The both of them were spent, Levi not moving from his chest against the table position for a while, before realising where Eren had finished, “Clean your fucking cum from my back,” he insisted cutely.

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Eren giggled but took a cloth to wipe down his back, “Honestly, who would’ve thought that the big mafia boss Levi Ackerman would be bending over a table for me to rearrange his guts.”

“Watch your mouth.”

“You should watch yours, might end up with my cock rammed down your throat.” Eren winked.

Levi rolled his eyes, surprisingly, since usually Eren would get a hand around his neck or at least a death threat. He might’ve been wrong, but he thought he saw a shy look and blush on Levi’s face as he turned to start getting dressed. He smiled to himself, because he knew, that no one else would have a chance at seeing Levi like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading cuties.


End file.
